Warlock
A warlock is a nonhuman being that is naturally malevolent and power-hungry. A natural warlock is born to two warlock parents, but a witch can become one if they are joined in wedlock to a warlock, and familiars can become one by using a potion. A common power amongst warlocks is the power to blink from one place to another. In the Underworld, warlocks are regarded as inferior to demons due to them being deemed less powerful than them. A warlock killing a demon is a serious crime, one that was enforced by the Source of All Evil. Origins In the early days of humanity, Neena came across a Spiritual Nexus, which she tapped into, infusing herself with a large amount of the All, which she shared with her mate, making them the first witches. It also made them immortal, and created the Higher Realm, where they lived. There, Neena conceived before she and her mate were forced to return to Earth due to the lack of the All's presence there causing it to die. Upon returning, she gave birth to twins; firstly a daughter and then a son. Both inherited a small piece of the All, but her son chose to use it for dark purposes, becoming the first warlock. As such, all natural-born warlocks are his descendants. Becoming a warlock A witch can become a warlock by being married to a pre-existing warlock in a union consecrated by a Dark Priest. The witch is put to sleep for several hours, during which the transformation occurs. Any individuals they are magically connected to also experience the transformation, though not necessarily during slumber. Becoming a warlock also causes the witch's Book of Shadows to transform into a grimoire. A witch's familiar can become a warlock by mixing a potion which gives them the form of a warlock, while also killing their witch and granting them their active powers. The familiar-turned-warlock must then purge itself of its old life by dying (which they must do nine times if they were a cat) before the first new moon following their transformation, after which they gain immortality. However, if they fail, then they revert to their animal form and are incapable of attempting to become a warlock again.Ariel: He's a warlock now, what a familiar becomes when he betrays his witch. ... See, once a familiar becomes a warlock, they have until the next new moon to purge itself of its old life. If it succeeds, it becomes immortal. If it fails, it returns to its animal state for eternity. (Pre-Witched) Magic Warlocks are capable of scrying, and possibly spellcasting and potion-making as well. Blinking is a common power amongst warlocks, who are born with or develop their own active powers, much like witches. One example is Matthew Tate, whose active power was to copy a witch's power when it was used against him. When a familiar becomes a warlock, their witch is killed and any active powers they possessed are granted to them. When a witch becomes a warlock, their active powers transform. For example, Piper Halliwell's molecular immobilization power transformed into the power to encase a person in ice. In addition to this, they are also granted additional powers, such as blinking, telekinesis and transmogrification. Sub-species *'Collectors': A breed of warlock that can drain information from others' brains by transforming one of their hands into a needle-like finger and inserting it into their victim's head. *'Dragon Warlocks': Warlocks considered to be amongst the most feared witch-killers in existence. They are capable of breathing fire, flying, and possess superhuman strength. They are descended from a dragon and a sorceress. *'Three-eyed warlocks': Warlocks with three-eyes, the third one being located on their forehead. The third eye is capable of firing a beam of energy which causes a cauterized wound, killing the victim and draining their eyes of color. Social habits Warlocks are considered second-class citizens in the Underworld, as demons believe them to be inferior due to them generally being of less power. The killing of a demon at a warlock's hands is a serious crime, one that was enforced by the Source of All Evil during his reign. Behind the scenes *In Something Wicca This Way Comes, Phoebe Halliwell says that warlocks are simply witches who steal other witches' powers. This is backed up by Bride and Gloom, where Prue, Piper and Phoebe become evil and are said to have become warlocks. Additionally Katrina's hunter was capable of scrying, which, in Scry Hard, Paige Matthews claimed to be "witch-to-witch stuff". However, in When Bad Warlocks Turn Good, warlocks are said to be a species apart from witches, which is also implied in Muse to My Ears. Notes and references Category:Warlocks Category:Species